Sibling Obsession
by Taiga Megami
Summary: this mainly surrounds an OC's obssession with her older brother Itachi, it may contain: Limes, Lemons, Rape, Incest, Yaoi, Yuri, and much more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto.... well nothing of Naruto do i own. k? k.

**Claimer:** I own my OC

**Warnings:** Foul language, Lemons, Limes, rape and incest may be used

* * *

I was just your everyday girl in Konohagakure or Konoha in short. I had fantasies of wealth, knowledge, power. And other fantasies such as becoming a great ninja, getting a nice home, fucking my brother, having a good family. That kind of thing. Ones where I surpass many others, am able to afford my lifestyle, tying him down and raping him, having my kids be healthy. A normal life, a normal girl. That was how I was. I still am like that, even at nineteen. Right now I'm helping my brother move his things into another part of the clan's housing. Of course, we're moving my things as well.

See I was injured lately and my mom (and possibly my dad) were hoping on retiring from being ninja. They wouldn't be able to take care of my wounds, or make sure my breasts weren't swollen or infected. So, I just had to move in with my brother. Don't get me wrong, he's great, but it's a love hate thing. Being a ninja, and being a part of my family was sort of a problem though.

I worked, owned, and designed my own brothel. It surrounded the whole idea of kinky, not to mention it was the hot-spot for those kind of people who liked the master-slave kind of thing. It's an underground kind of thing, but I'm the ring-leader of it all. Not many people really know about it, that includes my brothers, but the few who do are quite exclusive.

Oh, and did I let you know who I am? I'm Uchiha Kozue! Itachi-kun's proclaimed lover!

* * *

The real story starts in the next chapter^^ hope you enjoyed^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto.... well nothing of Naruto do i own. k? k.

**Claimer:** I own my OC

**Warnings:** Foul language, Lemons, Limes, rape, yuri, yaoi, three(+)somes and incest may be used

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, it was almost four. So I got up and dressed, not realizing I had woken up my Itachi Nii-sama. "Where are you going?" I blushed lightly since his hand gripped my inner thigh, high up near my heat. "Kozue Onee-san?" He questioned me. His grip tightened and I felt him pull me back onto the bed we were sharing for the time being.

My neck creaked as I turned to face him. His face was down in the pillow, barely turned so he could at least see from my waist down. I deeply wished to feel his eyes looking up and down my long legs and trying to see through my panties; which was the only thing I was wearing. Then he rolled onto his back and grabbed onto my other thigh with his free hand. "I'm going to work, Nii-san!" I finally shrieked. It was too late to spare me of needing to hide my wants though. Itachi had me on my knees as he was behind me. I was straddling his legs and he had a plain view of my ass that was probably hanging out of my panties by now. His hands were at my hips, and that weasel had pulled me down so I was sitting on what his wet dream had given him.

I was grateful mom and dad were not there, otherwise they would have barged into the room and hollered at us. I yelped as Itachi unexpectedly flipped me onto my back and positioned myself under him. A frown appeared on his face as he held my hands above my head and cut my bandages off of my torso. They easily slid down my ribs and lay as defeated ribbons on the bed. After putting the kunai back where it was his free hand moved to knead my breasts. It hurt, but tears of excitement filled my eyes. He was turning me on. I had to bite my lip.

Then he stopped and I wanted to scream and pull his hands back to touch them again. "You're infected again." He stated and dragged me across the room to the bathroom. He then practically pushed me into the bathtub. I knew he was only trying to help, but he was being a little rough. The bath water started to run and I hurriedly took off my socks and threw them at Itachi so they wouldn't get wet.

"You're going to the Brothel tonight aren't you?"

He watched me cautiously. "How did you know...?" He finally asked in a soft voice, as if someone would hear if he spoke any louder than a whisper.

I gave him a quick shrug as he started to help me clean out my wounds and put healing ointment on it. "I prep the girls, and you are one of their specialties." I gave him a wide grin. It wasn't a complete lie, I was my friend. I did prep myself.

Itachi growled lowly. "Which one is my whore?!" He snapped, mad that I wouldn't tell him.

I shook my head. "It's confidential." I told him. No one knew who they were with, because the men and women who worked at the brothel either used transformation jutsu or had it used on them. Itachi of course didn't think I was one of the pleasure-givers. He thought I used the transformation jutsu on them. He thought I healed them with my jutsu to make their loose cunts tight again. He thought I got rid of their bruises and restored their energy so they could go on forever. Itachi knew I didn't like healing by jutsu, he knew I liked to heal naturally. The only thing he didn't know was that I am his fuck buddy.

Our conversation hit a dead stop as I was finished and wrapped so tightly I could hardly breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto.... well nothing of Naruto do i own. k? k.

**Claimer:** I own my OC

**Warnings:** Foul language, Lemons, Limes, rape, yuri, yaoi, three(+)somes and incest may be used

* * *

Before I was about to change into my work clothes he turned to me, looking like he had a question to ask. I nodded telling him it was alright. "Is she the tightest one there? Or is there another female... One who is smaller?" He asked me curiously.

"I am actually the smallest." I stated truthfully. I may have been his fuck buddy, but when I used the transformation jutsu, I made sure my pelvic area was wider than I actually was. As I stripped off my panties I desperately wanted him to attack me. I dreamed of him eating me out and forcing his massive cock into my mouth making me deep-throat it with the threat of fucking me with his kunai if I refused. "And the tightest. I had the women check for me." I said.

Once I got to my brothel I saw a package in front of my door. A note on it said it was a gift, and I mentally smiled to myself. There was a feeling inside me telling me I had a new bitch to tame. I violently kicked the box inside then skipped out slamming the door behind myself. Then called out to some of the women who were already there, "Girls! It's neko day!" The announcement was followed by two claps and a hurried thunder to the dressing room.

We all stripped our long, modest kimonos and I tacked a girl, one that was new and shy and really did not like being a whore. She was forced into being here since we captured her. It was Hinata and one of my more loyal women, Kurenai, held her down. I grinned and spread my legs putting my swollen wet entrance over Hinata's mouth. "Eat me, love." I whispered to her and the others around blushed and sighed, wishing that they could do what Hinata was being forced to do. To my surprise she obeyed my order openly, and found my pleasures easily. She had me on the floor now and as I was sprawled out on the floor cumming for a second or third time I ordered for someone to put a large vibrator in her as well as a butt-plug.

Afterwards we finally got to dressing in our cat ears and tails. Everyone had a matching uniform, but with different colors. It was a low cut V neck that showed most of our nipples, and a thong that had frills on it and went rested over our hip bones and in line with our navel as well as a maid's apron that only covered a small portion of our body. There was also skirt that came to our hip bones and didn't even cover half of our ass.

I went back to my room and opened my gift. It was one I had wanted for forever!

But today was a busy day, and I would not be able to play with this new toy until later. So I chained them to the wall, naked, legs spread wide. They would be watching me do my job from this room. Every fuck I would have.

There was a knock on my door and it was a usual routine. A female who worked at a lowly market that people rarely visited. She always wanted a fist pound and a tongue fuck and always told me to pierce my nipples for her and pierce hers. She wanted me to twist them. I started the session by licking her neck and feeling her up as I slammed her into the wall.

* * *

please let me know who you think the gift should be^^


End file.
